Laine the Hedgehog
Cyan the Hedgehog (クヤﾝ・ザ ・ヘジハッグ ・ Kuyan za Hejihaggu) is a 14 year old anthropomorphic female hedgehog and the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog. Cyan was discovered by Sonic the Hedgehog during one of his runs on the beach. Cyan does not remember where she is from or who she is at first. Later, Sonic gives her a name which she starts to use: Cyan. Later she finds a chao and names it Leta. Physical description Cyan is a pale light blue hedgehog with her quills styled to lay flat on her back, with emerald green eyes. She has dark gray, almost black, bangs and light tan skin. She also wears a gold earring, black fingerless gloves with gold rings, light gray/black eye-shadow. She also wears gold rings on her wrists, three being on her left and two on her right. When she is found, Cyan is wearing light cream-colored tribal clothing. Later, she wears a dark red-purple jacket over a pale yellow spaghetti-strap shirt with a dark belt, black shorts, dark red-purple boots, and black fingerless gloves with gold rings. Personality Cyan is a free spirited young girl, but is a little distant from some people. However, Cyan is easily scared by things that can sneak up on her. In addition, Cyan's powers are somewhat controlled by her emotions. If she is scared or frighten she won't have any control, but if she is calm and happy, she has total control. Cyan's lightning seem to have a mind of its own; it will protect her if she is in harm’s way. Abilities Since she could remember, Cyan has been able to control the element of lightning. In addition to her powers, Cyan is also very skilled in martial arts. Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' Unsure how, Cyan was born with the power to control lightning. However, Cyan’s powers are far greater than she can handle, which allows her to even control weather and manipulate storms. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy and even directly power any offline machines she comes in contact with. **'Electrokinetic combat:' Cyan is able to fuse her lightning powers with physical combat and use them in tandem. **'Electricity generation:' She is able to generate electricity from nothing. She namely uses her fingertips to shock those that annoy her, namely Knuckles when he argues with Rouge. **'Electricity projection:' She can project electricity out from her body. Due to the advanced natures of her powers, she is required to wear power inhibitors that limit how much electrical energy she can release. **'Electricity attacks:' Cyan can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. **'Shocking:' Cyan is capable of shocking any attacker that makes physical contact with her. **'Electricity absorption and redirection:' She can also absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. **'Electric conductivity:' Cyan's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. **'Electrical immunity:' Cyan has a natural resistance to electricity and is unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' Cyan can imbue certain objects with electrical energy. **'Paralysis inducement:' She can induce paralysis through electric shocks. **'Electronic machine activation:' Cyan can unleash electrical energy to power up and activate machines. Cyan was able to use this ability to power up a generator, though she had to keep physical contact with it due to the generator's considerable age. **'Weather manipulation:' Cyan possesses the potential to control vast storms. She can potentially control single aspects of storms but if she were try something bigger; she may lose control of the storm. However, she dreams to gain control of her powers. *'Storm manipulation:' Due to her advanced powers, Cyan also has the power to manipulate storms. *'Enhanced martal arts' *'Enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes' *'Enhanced acrobatic skills:' Cyan possesses enhanced acrobatic skills greater than an average Mobian. *'Enhanced stamina' Skills *'Weapon proficiency:' Cyan is able to understand and use any and all weapons. She namely uses swords that she makes from lightning. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Cyan exceptionally skilled in close quarters combat, able to match up against Knuckles. *'Emotion reading:' Cyan is able to read one's emotion by studying their facial expressions. *'Weather adaptation:' Cyan is able to adapt to dark places with ease and her senses are heightened. Weaknesses *'Advanced powers:' For as long as she can remember, Cyan's powers are highly advanced, with her having little control over them. This is the reason why she is able to control storms. *'Physique:' Cyan still has the physique of a 14-year-old and can easily be overpowered by someone physically stronger than her. *'Water:' Cyan has a huge fear of water, as she cannot swim. She despises getting wet and literally hates oceans. Equipment *'Bracelet:' Cyan wears a gold braclet that has ancient writing on it. Cyan h as had it since she was found by Sonic. *'Inhibitor bracelets:' On Cyan's wrists are two bracelets that she has had since she was found by Sonic. These bracelets limit how much of her power she can let out at once, they also restrain her storm generating powers. Trivia *Cyan’s appearance is the same as [[Sky the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sky the Hedgehog in Sonic X]] *Cyan was originally going to have no super natural powers. *Cyan is named after the color of the same name Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals